


The Sun and her Sunshine under the Moon

by thelala123



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, Light Angst, Post XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelala123/pseuds/thelala123
Summary: To Kohinata Miku, she was the Sun.To Tachibana Hibiki, she was the sunshine that warmed her up.And in the coming future, they were ready to face anything that came at them for they were in it together, holding each other's hands.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Sun and her Sunshine under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> My first Symphogear fanfic. Hopefully they aren't OOC. I hope you all like it :D

The world had woken up, turning the silent eeriness of the night into a wonderful show of life. The sun peeped from the edge of the horizon painting the sky - dotted with clouds - a gradient of pink and orange. The birds, awoken from their slumber, fly out to find food as their little ones cry. Dewdrops adorn the leaves of plants, refracting the morning light into its beautiful colors.

However, unlike outside, the dorm room shared by two girls remained silent. They laid on their shared bed, eyelids closed against the beams of light, faces content and at peace, their breathing deep and relaxed as their chests rose and fell. Their bodies melded together in a pleasantly comforting embrace after a night of pleasurable exertion. 

Kohinata Miku had always loved Tachibana Hibiki. Her bright and optimistic disposition along with her resolve to help those in need seemed to lighten the world around her. Her capability to shower kindness no matter who the person was could make anyone with the highest of walls around them melt. To Kohinata Miku, she was the Sun.

Miku couldn't remember when she harbored romantic feelings for the girl beside her. She was scared to express her real feelings, in fear of rejection. She treasured the bonds of friendship that she couldn't risk losing it forever only because of her selfishness.

However, Hibiki took her hand just as always, reassuring her that everything is alright. Her gentle fists showed her love, the very same love that she felt deep within her heart. Under the stars, they had disclosed their feelings for each other.

A pair of eyes fluttered open greeting her to the sight of her sleeping lover. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she smiled, relishing the peaceful look that adorned Hibiki's face. It was certainly a sight that she always loved to indulge in. 

Carefully, Miku removed the arm draped around her before sitting up. Stifling a yawn, Miku stretched, relaxing her sore muscles just a bit, if not much. She turned her head in the direction of her lover who seemed to shift in place. Miku stretched her hand, cupping Hibiki's cheek… only to have her hand covered in drool.

"Hibiki!" Miku chided, withdrawing her hand upon contact. Hibiki only continued to snore on, mumbling in her sleep. ' _Idiot…_ ' Miku chuckled at the thought with a soft smile etched into her features. She really was her idiot. A loveable one at that.

Miku leaned in, giving the sleeping girl a kiss on the forehead. 

"I love you."

* * *

The Sun had climbed it's way to the peak of the blue skies, pouring its sunshine into the world with full force. The sounds of traffic punctuated the air as the girl still in bed began to stir.

Tachibana Hibiki always had Kohinata Miku by her side. Ever since they were young they were always together. She was the warmest spot she had ever known and like a moth drawn to a flame, she was drawn to her side. She was the one Hibiki would always return to, just like home. To Tachibana Hibiki, she was the sunshine that warmed her up.

Hibiki loved Miku ever since they were kids but it was only until much later(around the time she lost her sunshine to a power hungry goddess) that Hibiki had realized that the feelings in her heart were not a platonic one but romantic. It was also then that she realized that she had been oblivious of the other girl's feelings. 

And here they were, in love together, living peacefully. No Noise, no rogue alchemists, no secret societies, no gods. Just them and their normal lives. And everyday Hibiki made sure to show how deep her affection ran for her. 

Hibiki woke up to the bed cold. She sat up, rotating her head to the place Miku would lay. Empty. She wondered where her girlfriend vanished till the smell of food hit her nose. It was a familiar smell, something she loved so much.

Beef Stroganoff. And Miku's was the best she'd ever tasted.

Hibiki jumped out of bed, and made her way towards the smell not before grabbing a shirt strewn on the floor to cover her naked self. Just as expected she saw the most beautiful woman moving expertly in the kitchen as she prepared one of the greatest dishes in the world. Hibiki slithered her arms around Miku's waist, resting her chin upon Miku's shoulder. "Good morning." Hibiki mumbled. 

"Good afternoon, Hibiki." Miku raised her free hand to pat the back of her lover's head. "Wait, it's afternoon already!?" Miku giggled at her outburst. "Yes it is."

"I'm sorry." Hibiki uttered after a short pause, burying her face in Miku's hair. "We were supposed to go on a date today, right?" Miku hummed, affirming Hibiki's statement. 

Hibiki pouted. "It's fine." Miku stopped her movements and turned to face Hibiki. "Besides, we can go later. There is still time for the day to end." 

Hibiki cheered, pressing a kiss upon Miku's lips. "Then let's go!" Hibiki was excited as if it was their very first one. She pulled Miku into a hug. Her mind raced, going through the options. Maybe they could go to the movies or maybe stop by shopping center and do some karaoke while they're at it, or they could stop by Flower after all it had been a while since they saw the old lady plus Hibiki greatly missed the okonomiyaki, or maybe-

A growl broke Hibiki's train of thought. Miku laughed and Hibiki could only manage a sheepish smile. Miku pulled back to face the hungry girl, cupping her cheek. "The food's ready. I made your favorite." 

Hibiki grinned, squeezing the girl in her arms. "I love you!"

"I love you too."

"But…" Miku paused, "please wear some pants before coming to the table." 

Hibiki let out an airy laugh. "Alright, alright." 

Not soon after the couple settled at the table ready to fill their stomachs. Hibiki made sure she wore some pants before digging into the scrumptious beef stroganoff. With a simple "Itadakimasu", the couple began to eat. The richness of the sour cream that combined with the tenderness of the beef, the savory of the mushrooms and onions and the freshness of the tomatoes was just too irresistible. Plus she could feel Miku's love resonate from the dish, making it an even more of a pleasant experience. 

She couldn't help but savor each bite, feeling loved and cared for. Miku could only tell her to slow down so that she wouldn't choke on food even though she very well knew that her warning would be in vain. Before Hibiki knew it, she was done. 

"Aaaah, that was amazing! You're so good at cooking Miku!" Hibiki patted her belly. Miku, whose mouth was full, had a bright red blush adorn her face. 

Not long after, Miku finished and Hibiki offered to do the dishes. After all she couldn't just let Miku do all the work especially after cooking such a wonderful meal. 

As she washed the dishes, her mind wandered to many things. For a moment it was just trivial things like what's she was going to do once she done, to her friends who were busy with their own lives and wished to meet up with them one day, to her girlfriend who she loved with all her heart who looked absolutely stunning with her hair neatly tied up into a ponytail. Oh and her simple white frock seemed to enhance her attractiveness. 

How could someone be so kind and beautiful? Yet somehow Miku managed to do so, even if she looked a bit scary with her brows all scrunched up as she browsed through something on her laptop. 

With the last dish done, she rapidly made her way to her girlfriend and smothered her in a bear hug. Miku's eyes widened, at the sudden impact. "Ah Hibiki!" Miku yelped as her back hit the floor. "Sorry but you were so cute!" Hibiki hugged her tighter. "At least give me a warning." Miku huffed, returning the hug. Hibiki apologized once again. 

"Hibiki?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How about we go stargazing tonight?" Hibiki's head shot up, her eyes sparkling. 

"Let's go!"

* * *

The sun had slithered down the great blue sky draining its color to an eerie black as it disappeared behind the horizon. However the darkness of night hadn't consumed the earth for the moon, though it had suffered greatly through recent times, it graced its borrowed light upon the souls that roamed the lands that were once filled with life. The shy specks of distant stars began to fill the void in an array of wonderful patterns, each holding a story of its own. 

Life gradually began to seize, leaving only just a few to roam in the darkest time of day. 

Yet there lay two figures upon a blanket, on the ground gazing at the heavens all while cuddling underneath another blanket.

“-- And that's Cassiopeia.”  
“Those five brights stars over there, forming a ‘w’, no?”  
“Exactly! And over there is-”  
“Aries?”

Miku turned to her lover, surprised. “You remember?” it had been quite a while since they had done stargazing together and Hibiki didn't really have the brightest memory even if Miku had gushed about it last time.

“Not really.” Hibiki laughed sheepishly, “I searched some constellations up before.”  
“Oh Hibiki… what am I going to do with you?” Miku giggled.

“What's that smudge over there?”  
“That's the Andromeda galaxy. It's the closest galaxy to us yet it is the farthest object we can see with our eyes.” Miku stated matter of factly, “It's said that it would collide with our galaxy.” Hibiki abruptly stood up, “We’re going to die!?” 

Miku couldn't help but laugh at the outburst. Hibiki would always react no matter what the story was or fact she stated about a constellation or celestial object. In some cases it would be endearing but some, just like this very moment, could be quite amusing.

“No, silly. At least not because of the collision.”

Hibiki exhaled, relieved. She laid back down beside Miku, taking her hand in her own. 

Wait a second…

“Miku, what do you mean by not because of the collision?”  
“The Earth would be consumed by the Sun by then.”  
“Consumed?” Hibiki lifted a brow, confused. “The Sun, once it's old enough, would grow bigger in size, turn red and destroy us along with Mercury and Venus as it becomes a red giant.” Miku explained using gestures. Hibiki let out a cry. “So we are doomed!” she then held her head in frustration, shaking it from side to side. “That's a long time from now Hibiki. We’ll be long gone by then.” Miku said, rolling her eyes.

Hibiki stopped her actions and looked straight at Miku. “Oh…” 

Silence filled the atmosphere as the couple silently held on to each other. Hibiki’s grip on her hand was strong, like she didn't want to let her go. Her calloused fingers gently rubbed against Miku’s knuckles in a way that seemed that she was admiring them. Even if she tried to conceal the uneasy look on her face, Hibiki smiled a smile so sad it shattered Miku’s heart.

Miku opened her mouth to ask the girl but her question had no need to be uttered as the girl in question spoke.

“Hey Miku, we’ll always be together, right?”

Miku brought Hibiki’s hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles tenderly. “Hibiki, you dummy. Why wouldn't we?”

Hibiki seemed to panic, “No, no it's not like that but… I’m scared.”  
“Why?” 

“ _I don't want to lose you again._ ” 

Hibiki pulled Miku close to her, enveloping her in a tight, possessive hug. "Not again. _Never_.” Hibiki's voice cracked as tears threatened to fall. Miku, tilted her head, kissing the other girl's temple before laying tender kisses upon her eyelids. " You won't."

"But let's say it happens again."

A wave of memories flooded Miku's mind. She closed her eyes shut, letting out a shuddered breath as she tried to calm her frenzied heartbeat. 

"Miku I'm-" 

Miku, opened her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "No, it's fine really." 

"No it's not!" Hibiki's outburst surprised the ravenette, making her move away a little. 

“I don't seem to realize your feelings and I hurt you. I always make you worry. You're always there for me yet I always leave you behind. I’m an idiot. If I wasn't maybe I could have saved you. All I know is to punch things and that doesn't solve every problem. I'm a-" 

Hibiki's words were cut off by a searing kiss. The kiss was salty, due to the tears that ran down the ex-Gungnir user's face. Miku, not soon after pulled back, stared right into Hibiki's golden eyes intensely. 

"Do not finish that sentence, Tachibana Hibiki." Miku said, sternly placing a finger upon the girl's lips. "You are the kindest, most selfless person I've ever met. You care so much about the people around you that you'd do anything to help them. I may not be able to help you in some situations so allow me to at least worry for you." 

"Plus, if it does happen again wouldn't you save me again." Miku smiled, her hands cupping Hibiki's cheeks. 

"Miku…" Hibiki relaxed into Miku touch, exhaling, "I really can't argue with you, huh."  
"Nope."

"I guess that's one thing I like about you."

Blood rushed to Miku's cheeks. She buried her head into her lover's shoulder, "You're unfair." 

Silence reigned as they cuddled listening to each other's heartbeats, breathing as they reaffirmed each other's presence. There was no need to say anything yet Hibiki felt the urge to say what was in her mind. 

"Hey, Miku." Hibiki broke the silence. Miku hummed in response looking up to face the girl who called her. 

"I love you." Hibiki pulled her closer. If Miku's heart wasn't pounding before it was now. 

"I love you too." 

They inched towards each other, closing the distance. However a certain sound made them both separate causing Hibiki to be slightly frustrated at herself and Miku laugh. 

"We just ate before coming here and you're hungry again?"  
"I can't help it. I'm a growing child and a child needs her nutrients." Miku rolled her eyes, smiling in response to Hibiki's proud declaration. "Sure." 

"Hibiki stood up, stretching before extending a hand to her girlfriend who still laid upon the blanket." Let's go to Flower!"

As always Miku took Hibiki's extended hand. She always would. 

And so they continued their lives as usual, as the moon continued to shine as bright as ever. From the mundane to the supernatural, they had seen it all together. And in the coming future, they were ready to face anything that came at them for they were in it together, holding each other's hands.


End file.
